Multi-use and disposable injection devices are in common use for the delivery of injected medication. Such devices are needed so that a user may take repeated doses of a medication at specific time intervals, for example rapid acting or basal insulins, GLP-1, heparin, etc. Conducting repeated injections is both inconvenient and confusing to some users, especially those users with visual imparity or cognitive deficiencies.
Accordingly, them is a strong need to provide injection devices that are easy to use and that allow a user to set a predetermined “fixed” dose of a medicament.
It is an object of this disclosure to provide a novel injection device, preferably an improved injection device.
This object may be achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and refinements are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
This disclosure facilitates solving the above-described problems, for example, by providing a, preferably semi-automatic, injection device were the user can only dial predetermined doses of medicament. These and other advantages will become evident from the following more detailed description of the invention.
The claimed subject matter does have various advantages which, inter alia, will become apparent from the description below.